


Sleepy Little Owl

by Pon (Gothic_Bubbles)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, can be seen as shippy or not, sleepy little owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Bubbles/pseuds/Pon
Summary: Eda is a sleepy little owl who wants to cuddle.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda/Luz Noceda
Comments: 68
Kudos: 141





	Sleepy Little Owl

Eda laid on the couch in the Owl House, waiting for Luz. They had just gotten back from the Covention and Eda was exhausted. Fighting her sister had taken way more out of her than she had thought. Not to mention setting and maintaining all those magical traps. She had barely slept the night before because of a ridiculous nightmare. She was just wiped. She was fighting to stay awake. After a few minutes, however, she began to drift off. 

She jerked awake when she heard footsteps. Her eyes flew open and she had to take a moment to let her panic dissipate before she looked up. Liz was staring at her with concern.

“You okay Eda?” She asked.

“Yeah. Just, SO tired.” Eda said exhaustedly.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Luz asked on her way into the kitchen.

“No. I just wanna sleep.”

“Are you sure? You don’t need anything?” Luz asked.

“yes. Now get in here! I’m tired and want cuddles.” Eda replied.

“Alright I’m coming, bossy little owl.” Luz said with a smirk.

“Not bossy, just sleepy. I’m a sleepy little owl.” Eda said.

Luz walked in to find Eda curled up on one end of the couch with a blanket. She was staring at her impatiently, but the small smile on her lips told Luz she wasn’t actually mad. She did look tired though. Eda put her hands up in a grabby motion. Luz rolled her eyes but sat down anyway.

Immediately, Eda was curled around her. Eda’s head was on Luz’s shoulder, and her arms wrapped around the rest of Luz. 

“Eda, can you get off for a second?” Luz asked.

Eda whined but complied with the request. 

“Thank you.” Luz said.

Luz shifted on the couch so she was laying down. Then she grabbed Eda and moved her so her head was on Luz’s stomach. Eda immediately wrapped her arms around Luz’s midsection. Luz just smiled.

Eda whined again and Luz rolled her eyes before petting Eda’s hair. Eda literally purred in pleasure and burrowed her head into Luz’s stomach. 

The two stayed like that, Eda snoring and purring softly, and Luz stroking her hair, until Eda started shaking. At first, Luz figured it was because she was cold. After a few moments though, Eda started whimpering.

“Eda? Eda wake up. It’s just a dream, Eda. Wake up.”

Eda startled awake with a strangled scream. Her heavy breathing bordered on hyperventilating. Wide golden eyes darted around the room.

“Eda, it’s okay.” Luz said. She slowly reached a hand out and set it on Eda’s shoulder.

Eda’s head snapped towards Luz in panic, before realizing who it was and relaxing. Luz opened her arms up and Eda threw herself into Luz. Luz simply stroked Eda’s back and whispered into her ear.

“Do you remember what it was about?” Luz asked once Eda had finally calmed down.

“Not really. I know it was a memory, but other than that, I really have no idea.” Eda said.

“Do you wanna go back to sleep?” Luz asked gently.

Eda just nodded. 

Luz grabbed her and laid them both down again, this time with the blanket wrapped tightly around them, and stroked Eda’s hair again.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants this to be a series, comment and leave your suggestions.


End file.
